Dealing with A Kitsune on The Hunt
by SeaGreen
Summary: Megumi is sick and tired of waiting for Kaoru. Kenshin this and Kenshin that. The Kitsune is on the hunt and no one is safe, especially her prey. Shoujo ai. FF. Some KenSano too.
1. Step 1: Pick The Prey

Dealing With A Kitsune on The Hunt

By: SeaGreen

This is my first true fic. I've done a little bits of fic writing here and there but not multiple chapter stories. Oh yeah, this is mostly shoujo ai. Which means girl loves girl, f/f, slash, etc. Therefore, if you don't like that sorta thing, you're missing out on some great stories. Oh well, cheer me on! Read and review! It'll save my life if you do!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. It belongs to rich people.

* * *

Step One, Pick the Prey.

It was her break and Megumi sat contemplating her life. One year had passed since Kyoto. Her thoughts brought her to the doctor, the girls as cheerful as ever, little Yahiko who wasn't as little anymore and back to Sanosuke and Kenshin. One year had passed since Sano and Kenshin had found each other and formed loving couple.

'It took them forever to get together. Rooster Head sure is dense in the matters of love. Almost as much as Kaoru.'

Ah, Kaoru. The girl had matured and grown so much in that year. She was so much stronger in many ways. She was no longer the emotional mess whenever Kenshin left, and she had trained a lot more. Megumi sighed as she envisioned those taut muscles gleaming with light perspiration as the girl practiced her katas and sword exercises, a few strands of dark black, almost blue hair, sticking to her face. The day dreaming woman got up suddenly. What was she thinking?! She sighed again, resigned. Kaoru was as dense as it got when it came to love. The poor girl thought she was in love with Kenshin, and believed he would love her back one day. She would never consider anyone else but the Rurouni. Who else could capture her attention?

That was it. Her dark crimson eyes filled with fire and determination. Kaoru was hers for the taking.

Later

The clinic as always was bustling, and Megumi, as usual was helping patients. Strangely enough, through the crowd, she could see a familiar tuff of hair.

"Hey, Rooster Head what are you doing here?" she asked, eyes filled with mischief.

"For your information, Fox Lady, I'm here for Kenshin," Sano responded with irritation.

"Oh! Mr. Himura, here? Well, I must go right away to help the poor man. A little womanly touch wouldn't hurt, would it," she said with a teasing lilt.

"Hey! What do you think your doing little missy! Keep your womanly touch off of my.." Stopping abruptly, his ears meet the all too familiar laugh of the Kitsune.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! So, why is poor Mr. Himura here? Did Ms.Kaoru beat him up again?"

"Um, no"

"So what happened? I heard that Kenshin hasn't been home at night for three days. My, my, my what have you been up too? He left Ms.Kaoru worried and upset. Tsk tsk!" she purred with a tone that insinuated at something....left unsaid.

"Er....." Sano blushed. At that moment Kenshin walked in, his head bandaged.

"Oh! Mr.Himura, what ever happened?" Megumi cried in false concern while she threw herself at him.

"Megumi!?" called a somewhat angry and surprised voice. Megumi turned and found the owner of the voice glaring at her with menace and fire.

"Hello, Ms.Kaoru. Can I help you with anything?" Her voiced purred and turned the polite question into a sensual delight.

Kaoru blushed at the warmth in the other woman's voice, but remained fiercely glaring at the good doctor...who was still draped over Kenshin in a more than friendly way. But she still, couldn't completely ignore the butterflies.

"Look, Fox Lady, hands off!" Sano practically growled. All he was meet by was the "Oh ho ho ho" Of Megumi's laughter.

Some months ago, Megumi had found Kenshin and Sano in a compromising position inside the Kamiya dojo. It had been quite late and most were asleep. But, the curious Kitsune had been on the prowl and found the two, to put it bluntly, boinking like bunnies in heat. They scrambled apart, fearing her reaction, but meet only ruthless teasing by the amused Megumi. Since then she teased them constantly, embarrassing the heck out of them. She thought their relationship was rather cute.

Megumi just gazed at Kaoru with her twinkling eyes, "I'm sorry Ms. Kaoru, it won't happen again." With that she released the beet red Kenshin and sashayed up to Kaoru. She leaned down and whisper in her ear "Never again," Her low husky voice sent chills up Kaoru's spine. And for the second time in as many seconds Kaoru was utterly confounded.

* * *

So, tell me if I need to make any changes or if my characters aren't making any sense which they often don't. Review! Next chapter is half typed. Don't worry about this being a short fic. This is my baby, and it will probably go on for 5 plus chapters if I get enough support. (Time also)

Love ya!


	2. Step 2: Picking Up The Scent

Dealing with a Kitsune on the Hunt  
By: SeaGreen

So, here is the second chappy! I hope you like, it's rather short, sorry! But, erk wow what a long time not to update. Ah well. I promise the next one will be a good amount longer. Hopefully not so long in the making too. Read and Review!

* * *

Kitsune was on the prowl and she knew what she wanted. It was time to get started. 

Step 2, pick up the scent.

"No."

"What do you mean no?" cried the outraged Kaoru. Her face had become

flushed with barely held anger, and indignation. It was strange when Megumi rejected the offer, the blue-eyed girl felt deeply hurt. Ever since the Kyoto incident, she thought they had gotten closer.

"What do I mean? Anyone can tell this place needs a more feminine touch. I'm sure that Mr. Kenshin would appreciate it," Megumi purred arrogantly in her teasing voice, sweeping her arm to point her antagonist's attention to the yard.

The yard as cleanly swept as ever from the help (forced labor) of Yahiko. A few wooden practice swords rested against the wall. It was mostly brown soil with a few shrubs and small trees in the corners. In the middle of it, all was the laundry line where Kenshin was happily humming while hanging up Kaoru's gi and other clothes.

"Oh ho ho ho! Poor Kenshin doing your work, while you go off and play with your swords," Megumi laughed while brushing back her hair with an air of poise. That just pissed the shorter woman off much more. She could never understand how Megumi managed to look graceful, never a hair out of place. She knew herself to be sometimes…alright a lot of the time clumsy, very much tousled, and dirty. It wasn't her fault she was a tomboy at times, she just liked swordplay. Megumi's teasing wasn't hurtful because she constantly teased everyone. It just incited the rage of one particular girl.

"So, you won't eat dinner here because of my cooking, is that it!" Megumi nodded looking rather pleased at getting her message across without saying the actual words.

Kaoru seethed until a light bulb popped up. 'That means she's not going to be here to hit on the boys and tease me till I explode, great!'

"Alright, I'm sure Kenshin and Sano will miss you at dinner. Bye bye!" Kaoru said with a bright smile as she started to push Megumi out to the gate face first.

Megumi grinned slyly, with a wicked glint in her deep wine red eyes and said, "Who said I was leaving?" She turned around quickly, at the sudden movement, Kaoru's hands that were on her back slide up around her neck. "I've just started." as she laced her arms around Kaoru's waist.

The shorter woman was paralyzed. She could feel her heart speed up and her body tremble, her brain short-circuited at the unexpected warmth from doctor's body. All she could do was stare up into the mysterious twinkling eyes that belonged to Takani Megumi. Again just as quickly, as it happened Megumi let her go. And then, Kenshin in all his perfect timing was walking towards them, happy faced and oblivious called out, "Hi, Ms. Megumi are you staying for dinner, I hope you are it'd be a nice change!" Kaoru jumped out of from her trance, looking stunned and flustered, her blue eyes a mix of indiscernible emotions.

"Of course I will, I just agreed to help Kaoru make dinner to. Then it will at least be edible." She said elegant as ever, unphased, and undaunted she gracefully walked into the house with the most wicked gleam in her eyes.

Step 2, completed. Step 3, lay the trap.

* * *

Hehehe, tell me how you like it so far! Review and don't worry the next chap. will be out soon! 

Lots of Love


	3. Interlude: The Prey Doubles Back

Dealing with a Kitsune on the Hunt  
By: SeaGreen

Again, longggg time in the making. Actually, it took just a few short hours but the story itself has become dusty in my hard drive… I wrote this part a while back, but I wanted to expand on it. Yeah, I know. It's still indecently short. I'll try harder now that I'm some what free, key words, some what. Reviews really do encourage me, and let me know I'm not just writing for an audience of me. So, on to part three!

* * *

**Part 3, Interlude: The Prey Doubles Back**

The dinner was a huge success. Not only was there an abundance of food but it actually tasted decent. The only possible explanation for the odd phenomenon was the presence of the Kitsune in the kitchen.

"This food is excellent. Thank you," Kenshin smiled softly as he was served another bowl.

"Yrha, tsis foag ies afwsuum!" stated Sano as he stuffed his face full and grabbed for another serving of the delicious tempura dish.

"Thanks you guys! I'm so glad you like it," smiled Kaoru. Her face was still flushed from the kitchen's heat and other things besides.

The tomboy was completely at odds with the elegant Megumi. She couldn't help herself from becoming unbelievably annoyed with the teasing woman. Throughout the entire preparation of the dinner, Megumi had endlessly antagonized her. Little comments about her boyishness, little shoves and pushes, and who did she think she was! With all those cute flirting smiles.

'Arg! Why did I just think that? Her smiles are like warnings of the Battosai. She's so evil and delectable. Delectable? What in the world is wrong with me?' Kaoru fumed as she turned a decidedly darker shade of red.

From across the table the Kitsune was thinking along the same lines as her prey.

'Hmm, cooking in that kitchen was very … hot,' thought Megumi. She and Kaoru had argued and fought over the preparation of the food. It had been quite heated and rather physical. The kitchen was not a huge space. It was the size of a large closet. Having the two combative women in a pintsized space, as temperatures rose drastically from heat of the stoves, was like putting oil on a fire.

Shoving and arguing Kaoru managed to dump a large bowl of water all over the laughing Megumi's head. Her dark forest green hair became almost black in color as it stuck to any of her exposed skin. Water dripped down her face and down into her robes…

Everything was dead silent as the Kitsune stood completely still eyes closed. The offender just watched with horrified eyes and an open mouth. Slowly Megumi arched her back slightly as her hands drew up over her wet chest and through her drenched hair. With her chin tilted slightly up and her eyes cast down in a seductive half closed way she murmured, "Kaoru I think you owe me a trip to the bathes tonight".

Now sitting at the dinner table dressed in slightly shorter dry robes, Megumi smiled like the cat that ate the canary.

'Oh, I just cannot wait to bathe with my little Kaoru tonight,' she nearly purred in her mind. Kaoru had been adorably shy as she offered her friend and rival her clothes as they left the cooking food for a short time. Eyes down in shame, she handed over her longest set of robes to the taller dripping woman. Stepping behind the opaque white dressing panels the Kitsune began to strip and peel the wet layers off her body. Kaoru could see the voluptuous shadows through the panels. Her rival stretched as layers were pulled down and off. The blushing girl couldn't tear her blue eyes away from Megumi's revealed body. Even her silhouette was exquisite with smooth curving lines, and elegant flowing hair. With that Kaoru let out a startled beat and spun around.

The red that had suffused the tomboy's face had not dissipated since. Mentally groaning, Kaoru continually berated herself for being very stupid and very clumsy. Again she wondered what kind of trouble she'd get into tonight at the public baths with Megumi.

Walking to the local bathhouse, neither Megumi nor Kaoru spoke. The tomboy was still flustered and completely frustrated.

'What am I thinking! I'm just being stupid. Megumi always teases me. What's so different now?' And with that thought she nearly groaned in audible aggravation.

The mischievous woman had been constantly teasing and joking with her the last couple days. Taunting her and touching her.

'Oh yes, the touching,' Kaoru thought with a blush and a grimace.

An errant hand gently moving her aside, a warm embrace from behind while preparing the rice, whispered teases close enough to feel, and so many other little seemingly insignificant gestures. Sure these things were common enough before, but now…Now they seemed so…intimate … caring.

She glanced at the troubling woman in question. Megumi walked by Kaoru's side as regally as ever with a slight smile on her lips and a twinkle in her deep onyx eyes. Even though her borrowed robes were slightly shorter than her regular ones, she still managed to wear them with an uncanny grace. As they walked on, a slight summer breeze picked up and sent Megumi's slightly damp long hair gently twirling. With her free hand she tucked back her fluttering bangs, and Kaoru was caught breathless. Ripping her eyes away after a moment that seemed like eternity, she turned her head and began to silently curse.

'How can she be so beautiful? What does she want from me? From Kenshin? Or could it be Sano? What games is this evil woman playing? Maybe she's just trying to get a bigger rise out of me than usual. Or is she trying to challenge me for Kenshin's affections? Is that what she's doing? She's probably trying to scare me off with her odd behavior so she can have Kenshin to herself as I run and hide. If so, I'm not going to be scared off by her! Two can play this game!' With that Kaoru swore that the tables would turn and it would be the Kitsune not the blushing girl that would run in fear.

* * *

Hm. Who is going to be chasing whom? Hm. Find out on tommorow's exciting episode! Just kidding!  



End file.
